mi mitad vampiro
by thibylove
Summary: Edward no tenia ni idea que una noche sin su flamante auto le cambiaria totalmente la vida y tampoco sabia que el amor de su vida le salvaria de la muerte.  pero que sabes de un mundo lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales en donde tu te encuentras en medio.
1. prologo

**los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de La casa de la noche... asi que tambien agradecimientos a P.C. y Kristen Cast autoras de la saga.**

* * *

><p>La vida cambia tan rápidamente eso lo digo yo todo cambia es el circulo de la vida es tan natural, a todos nos dan miedo los cambios pero es tan inevitable que casi sin darte cuenta suceden. Hoy puedes ser tan rico y en un segundo perder todo.<p>

El amor que decir de lo maravilloso que es, vale la pena el sufrimiento, el desconcierto, y el miedo a el todo por estar un segundo en los brazos de tu amada un segundo para sentirte completo, sentir que podrías pasar la eternidad en sus brazos solo mirándole los ojos viendo su alma y su sonrisa compradora esa que te hace desfallecer y que te dan ganas de regalarle el mundo.

Todo el mundo estría feliz de encontrar al amor de sus vida y ser correspondido yo lo estoy pero mi situación es un poco singular sobre todo porque el amor de mi vida es un VAMPIRO pero que decir de mi yo también lo soy aunque lo soy desde hace poco tiempo y en realidad no me arrepiento de nada y todo sucedió por un asalto…


	2. acorralado

Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.

la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de La casa de la noche... asi que tambien agradecimientos a P.C. y Kristen Cast autoras de la saga.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba caminando en la oscura calle de Chicago regresando de la universidad. Se había perdido pero tenía que seguir caminando por que sabía que esa era una calle peligrosa.<p>

=mira tom lo que me encontré= dijo un chico drogado= un niño de papi.

Sabia que no debía haber apostado con su hermano sobre si soportaría no usar su precioso Ferrari… mala idea, ahora sabia que no podría contarlo

=he te estoy hablando niño=dijo el chico que supo que se llamaba Tom= quiero que me des todo lo que tengas= saco una navaja y Edward fue acorralado por los dos hombres

=no quiero problemas= dijo Edward asustado= solo tengo mi reloj y mi celular=

=vamos niño no me quieras hacer idiota=dijo enojado uno de ellos=o quieres que te deje una marca en tu cara niño bonito=

Edward no sabia que hacer tenía miedo pero sabia como defenderse pero ellos eran dos y tenían una navaja.

=hey déjenlo en paz= dijo una voz sacándole de sus pensamientos.

=¿Qué vas a hacer?=dijo Tom burlón

=pues esto=entonces vio que esa persona saco lo que pareció un arma

=esta bien=dijo el otro maleante= solo estábamos jugando no es así Tom=

=cierto te lo estas tomando muy apecho, ya nos vamos=

Los dos maleantes corrieron dejando a Edward asustado pegado ala pared hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba y al levantar la cabeza pudo observar al extraño que le había salvado la vida la vida, parecia no ser muy alto tenia una capucha y lentes solares algo que le desconcertó pues ya era tarde, tenia unos jeans aguados pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era lo poco que se le veia la cara era blanca como la nieve y delicada.


	3. salvado

Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.

la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de la casa de la noche a si que agradecimientos a P.C. y kristin Cast

=estas bien= dijo el salvador como había decidido llamarlo Edward, pero al escuchar la voz de su salvador se dio cuenta que su voz era celestial.

=dije que si estas bien=

=he si, un poco asustado eso es todo=dijo parándose

=muy bien quieres que te lleve a alguna parte=

=no gracias has hecho suficiente por mi=

=fue un placer ayudarte, además no creo que seas de aquí, y con lo que paso lo mas conveniente es llevarte a tu casa=

Edward no pudo negarse así que siguió a su salvador por el callejón y entonces lo vio una vieja camioneta rojo brillante muy tosca.

=Este es mi bebe=dijo su salvador quitándose la capucha y entonces Edward se dio cuenta que el chico que le salvo era mujer.

=eres… eres una chi…chica=dijo muy sorprendido

=supuse que ya te habías dado cuenta=dijo la chica sacándose la chaqueta y los lentes

=entonces Edward pudo verla completamente era una chica de estatura mediana con un cuerpo escultural una melena ondulada de color chocolate pero aunque estuviera oscuro se veían reflejos rojizos que le llegaba hasta la cintura enmarcando su cara de corazon blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules cielo tan penetrantes y llenos de ternura era un ángel

=en realidad no me había dado cuenta=dijo avergonzado=Gracias por salvarme=

=no es nada, además de algo sirvió mi encendedor=

=tu ¿Qué?=

=mi encendedor=dijo la muchacha enseñándole la supuesta arma que resulto ser para prender fuego

=ah claro, parece tan real=

=bueno ¿adonde quieres que te lleve?=

=pues ala av. Street 13=

=entonces si vives en esa privada ¿Por qué no tienes coche?= pregunto curiosa

= pues mi hermano y yo hicimos una apuesta haber si resistía no usar mi auto por una semana=


	4. perdido

Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.

la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de La casa de la noche... asi que tambien agradecimientos a P.C. y Kristen Cast autoras de la saga.

* * *

><p>Mi oscuridad resplandece<p>

En la tortuosa soledad

De mi alma rota

Por el dolor frió de tu mirada.

=y al parecer el gano la apuesta no?= dijo traviesa

=pues si, pero el no tiene que saberlo= dijo jugando= oye no me he presentado soy Edward y ¿tu?

=Bella=dijo rápidamente

=muy bonito nombre

=gracias este… ya llegamos=dijo algo triste al chica

=bueno muchas gracias=dijo nervioso, algo en su interior estaba muy inquieto y eso le asustaba= adiós= dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y algo sucedió, un brillo estallo entre los dos.

= ¿Qué sucede?=dijo desorientado, además sentía un dolor impresionante en el cuello

=lo siento, en verdad lo siento=dijo Bella triste

= ¿Qué lamentas?=saliendo de su aturdimiento

=tenemos que salir de aquí ahora=dijo encendiendo el auto poniéndose en marcha mientras Edward la veía asustado pero que mas podía hacer, no tenia idea adonde era llevado, había algo pero es que estaba tan cansado física y psicológicamente que se quedo dormido en realidad parecía inconciente.

Estaba dormido placidamente hasta que escucho un murmullo

= ¿Qué sucedió?=dijo una voz

=pues sucedió lo que no debió suceder y se quedo dormido mientras veníamos para acá

=pero ¿Cómo sucedió? dijo una voz grave

=no lo se solo sucedió… tenia que haberlo predicho, hay algo en el que me llamaba pero no le di importancia ¡QUE TONTA FUI!

=no te martirices de cualquier forma tenia que suceder…

=NO si yo me hubiera alejado no le hubiera ofrecido llevarlo a su casa nada de esto hubiera pasado

=después seguimos nuestra platica el ya esta despertando

Edward empezó a abrir los ojos y se topo en un cuarto muy oscuro apenas unas velas alumbraban su alrededor se podía ver que era un cuarto para una chica por los colores claros pero eso no lo noto lo que le importo fue esas tres personas con las que se toparon sus ojos entre ellas Bella que estaba hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

= ¿estas bien?= pregunto una chica sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos

= si, pero me duele mucho el cuello=dijo masajeándolo

=es normal. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable y hay la pudo ver era alta con un cuerpo de modelo una cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, una cara delicada y fina con unos ojos azul cielo que tenían un brillo pícaro y era tan blanca como Bella.


	5. ¿vampiro?

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de La casa de la noche... asi que tambien agradecimientos a P.C. y Kristen Cast autoras de la saga.**

P.D. decidi tener a mi amiga Mily como colaboradora asi que parte de esta historia sera sacado de su cabeza

* * *

><p>=Bella creo que el debe de tener hambre=dijo el hombre el cual no le había puesto atención, el era grande con músculos parecía un levantador de pesas, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro rizado y tenia la piel y los ojos como de Bella y la rubia cualquiera que los viera dirían que tienen parentesco eran tan iguales y tan diferentes.<p>

=no tiene hambre=dijo Bella= pero si tiene sed y esta un poco aturdido, creo que le traeré un baso con agua y una aspirina=dijo yéndose del cuarto.

=no le hagas caso ella esta un poco sensible hoy, creo que es uno de sus días=dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona pero de golpe dejo de reír al recibir un golpe de la rubia= ohuch me dolió=

=te lo merecías, que descortés somos el es Emmet y yo Rose=dijo la rubia

=he.. mucho gusto soy…

=Edward =interrumpió Emmet

=¿Cómo saben?=

=nos dijo Bella=dijo Rose

=no lo atosiguen=dijo Bella entrando con una charola en las manos

=no hicimos nada solo estábamos aquí cuidándolo=dijo Emmet con cara inocente

=si claro=dijo Bella en forma dramática= y yo soy Angelina Jolie

=bueno Angelina estas mas buena en persona= dijo Emmet con una estruendos risa hasta que volvió a ser golpeado por Rose= eres muy fuerte cariño. Sabes que yo solo te amo a ti cierto?

=claro que se que me amas=dijo tiernamente la rubia= es solo que estas molestando a Edward=

=por favor no hagan esas escenas en publico= dijo con cara de asco

=si cuando te veamos así, te vamos a decir lo mismo que nos dices ahora=dijo Emmet sacando le la lengua

=que maduro de tu parte=dijo Bella bufando

=ya niños, Emmet nosotros nos vamos, Bella y Edward tienen que platicar= dijo Rose sacando a Emmet de la habitación

=bueno que sutiles=dijo Bella viendo ala puerta

=primero quiero hacerte algunas preguntas yo por favor ¿puedo?= dijo Edward

=pero es que es importante lo que tengo que decirte=

=por favor= al ver el asentimiento de Bella el continuo= quiero saber ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste llegar a casa?, ¿Por qué exactamente me duele la cabeza? Y ¿Por qué veo todo raro?

=tranquilo te responderé lo que pueda y lo demás lo iras descubriendo por ti mismo=

=¿esas son tus condiciones?=dijo y Bella asintió= bien=

=¿crees en criaturas míticas?=dijo ella dudando

=¿a que te refieres con míticas?¿como hadas y duendes?=dijo pensativo=algunas veces pensé que había algo mas pero nada mas

=y… ¿en vampiros?=

=nunca lo había pensado ¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que eres un vampiro?


	6. reconociendo

Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.

la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de la casa de la noche a si que agradecimientos a P.C. y kristin Cast

* * *

><p>Edward:<p>

= ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que eres un vampiro?=

Vampiro tenía que ser una broma, claro o si no esta loca, solo a mí me gustan las locas, pero tal vez… no, creo que la locura se pega tengo que salir de aquí antes que me haga algo.

=se que crees que estoy loca no te culpo de hecho yo al principio me negue a creerlo pero todo encajaba…

=bromeas necesitas un psiquiatra=dije nervioso

= ¿no te sientes diferente con un dolor en la garganta?=

=si pero eso no quiere decir nada=dije

=quiere decir mucho, como te sientes diferente por que lo eres, te duele la garganta por la falta de sangre=dijo asiendo que yo me estremeciera= además tienes mejores instintos= dijo Bella viéndolo directamente a los ojos azules= instintos asesinos=murmuro para si misma casi en un suspiro

=pero eso es imposible… porque…

=no lo es, ahora aceptaras la idea de que has cambiado y que eres un vampiro=

=necesitare tiempo para poder asimilarlo mejor, la idea pero aunque parezca raro coincido en la idea de que me siento muy cambiado…

=sabes… ¿quieres verte al espejo?= yo asentí

Yo me acerque al espejo muy extrañado y vi que mis facciones habían cambiado y me veía además pálido y… ¿esos ojos? Esos ojos no eran mis ojos… pero ellos eran antes verdes… además ¿esos ojos donde los había visto?... esos ojos… eran… eran iguales idénticos a los de Bella, solo que los de ella eran mas hermosos… ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos…

=oki esto me corroboro que he cambiado=

=si… ahora ¿tienes sed?= dijo mientras yo solo la veía confundido

=bien siéntate aquí=dijo bella señalando a su lado, cuando me senté ella se descubrió el cuello del lado derecho= ahora quiero que te acerques a mi cuello y bebas mi sangre…

=QUE estas diciendo yo no voy a hacer eso= dije perplejo ante esa idea

=no pasa nada si tomas mi sangre además eres nuevo en esto y necesitas fuerzas anda sino no podrás ni levantarte de la cama=

Yo suspire resignado ¿Cómo hacer esto? ¿Tendré instinto? ¿Sabrá bien la sangre? De solo pensarlo me estremecí… pero todos mis pensamientos se disiparon al ver el cuello de Bella y me acerque sigilosamente a su cuello y me detuve cuando mi boca rozo su cuello, hay me di cuenta cuanto deseaba probarla y así fue abrí mi boca e hice una pequeña incisión y succiones, me maraville con su sabor era tan dulce con un toque agridulce. De pronto sentí una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderaba de mi hasta que me sentí satisfecho y deje de succionar cuando vi a Bella a los ojos me impaciente al ver que ella con una expresión indiscutible.

= ¿estas bien?... lo siento yo=

=no pasa nada= dijo ella con una sonrisa que me dejo dudando si era verdad= en realidad quería seguir platicando, ya sabes para aclarar tus dudas=

=bueno pues…

* * *

><p>lo siento tanto no habia podido subir hazz la secundaria y las asesorias todo eso se lleva mi tiempo espero subir en estos dias asi que espero que les haya gustado...<p> 


	7. mi otra mitad

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de la casa de la noche a si que agradecimientos a P.C. y kristin Cast**

_Aunque la vida te de mil razones para llorar tu enséñale ala vida que tienes mil y un razones para sonreir._

* * *

><p>-¿desde cuando eres así?-<p>

-bueno yo nací en 1993 aunque no lo creas yo fui una chica muy querida tuve una adolescencia normal, era buena estudiante-suspiro recordando- cuando tenia 17años, fui ala biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba para mi tarea pero de repente me empecé a sentir muy mal y yo estaba sola y agonizando hasta que me encontré a Rose y me toco y me convertí en lo que soy

-pero ¿Cómo?-

Suspiro- pues algunas personas tienen un gen mutado, Rose me explico que ese gen se presenta en la adolescencia el cual te mata si no estas con un vampiro cerca el cual libera el gen al contacto de lo contrario te consumiría – ella voltio ver asía un punto inexistente en el piso-yo estuve a punto de morir pero Rose me salvo –

-pero yo me sentía bien- dije pensativo

-pues… lo siento, en verdad –se paro de la cama alejándose de el- la mayoría que tiene el gen vive una vida normal por que de alguna manera el gen se esconde, pero yo te toque y libere el gen, tu gen sin ser necesario-puso cara de tristeza

-chicos tenemos que irnos-dijo Emmet detrás de la puerta

-esta bien ya vamos-grito- tenemos que irnos..-

-¿Por qué?-

-tenemos que ir a casa-dijo ella

-entonces ¿me dejaras ir a mi casa?-quería ver a mi mama no la había visto en tres meses

-no Edward no has entendido-ella se sentó en el piso recargada ala pared- no puedes volver a tu casa desde ahora tendrás una nueva vida

-¿Por qué?- dije exaltado

-eres diferente ¿no entiendes?, puedes dañar a los demás, a la gente que amas-

-yo nunca los dañaría-

-no, yo lo se pero, ere nuevo siendo vampiro, tienes instintos que todavía no controlas además pueden descubrirnos-

-no, yo tendré cuidado-dije

-lo siento pero no pondré en riesgo a mi familia no te dejar irte-

-me iré no podrás detenerme-dije saltando de la cama y cruzándome de brazos

-¿eso crees?-dijo ella desafiante mientras yo asentía- Emmet-grito ella en un segundo entro un borrón ala habitación a toda velocidad rápidamente me di cuenta que era Emmet

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-dijo Emmet confuso- ¿esta todo bien?

-no Edward se quiere escapar quiero que te encargues de que eso no suceda-dijo ella

-a su orden capitán-dijo bromeando-ve chico tenemos que irnos-

-no- dije pero el me arrastro a fuera del cuarto hay pude ver que estaba en una casa modesta al bajar al primer piso vi unos muebles tapados por mantas y las paredes de un color crema y afuera de la casa pude divisar a Rose

-ya vámonos ¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunto Rose

-estoy aquí-dijo Bella saliendo de la casa-vámonos-

Yo fui subido ala fuerza a un descapotable rojo sentado alado de Bella y de Emmet mientras que Rose manejaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y por supuesto a mi no me molestaba en lomas mínimo amo la velocidad. Estuve viendo al paisaje hasta que me volví a quedar dormido no se cuanto tiempo fue hasta que sentí que era cargado abrí mis ojos y vi a Emmet llevarme en brazos por un pasillo pero lo que me impresiono fue la marca de una rosa azul por el contorno en su cuello de lado izquierdo.

¿Qué es eso?-dije señalando ala rosa

-ha eso es mi marca de vampiro-

-entonces yo tengo una igual-

-no, bueno si…

-¿Cómo?-

-lo que quiero decir es que solo dos vampiros tienen la misma marca-

-¿Por qué?-dije mientras me bajaba de los brazos

-mira yo se que seguramente has escuchado que las personas tienen a su otra mitad...


	8. ¿compartir?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de la casa de la noche a si que agradecimientos a P.C. y kristin Cast**

_un camino sin final que te lleva a la verdad tiene mil flores y piedras que cruzar al final ese lugar se que tu alma encvontraras y el secreto al fin sabras y es amar_

* * *

><p>-<em>mira yo se que seguramente has escuchado que las personas tienen a su otra mitad...<em>

=si lo he escuchado pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?=

=buen algo así nos pasa a los vampiros cuando nos convertimos nuestra marca es distinta a los demás excepto a tu alma gemela pues la de ella será igual ala tuya de echo tu mitad esta destinada a estar contigo toda la eternidad…=

=hola Emmet=dijo una voz a mi espalda y al voltear me encontré con un muchacho moreno, alto con músculos y un cabello corto y negro, parecía amigable pero tenia un rastro de tristeza en los ojos.

=hola Jake ¿Cómo estas?=dijo alegre= te presento a Edward =

=mucho gusto, y estoy bien creo=suspiro= ella esta bien pero todavía no esta lista=

=Animo hermano no la hubieras encontrado si no fuera a suceder pronto=

=tienes razón, yo soy muy desesperado, pero es que ya la quiero a mi lado=cero los ojos y sonrió= bueno ya me voy tengo que ir a ver si esta a salvo, adiós=

=adiós, suerte= dijo Emmet mientras Jake desapareció por el pasillo.

Seguimos caminando y debes en cuando me encontraba con puertas pero no le tome mucha importancia, Emmet se paro en frente de una puerta de madera muy sofisticada.

=esta será tu habitación, seguro quieres descansar debe de haber ropa para ti, para que te duches si necesitas algo mi habitación y la de Rose esta aldo= dijo señalando una puerta blanca muy bonita que estaba a lado de la que seria mi habitación.

=entonces tu y ella…

=Rose y yo ¿Qué?... a si somos pareja=dijo orgulloso= ella es mi otra mitad

=Emmet ¿te puedo preguntar algo?=dije dudoso

=ya me estas preguntando=dijo burlón

=bueno es que quería preguntar… hem ¿Qué tienen Jake?

=Bueno no creo que este bien contarte pero de todos modos lo haré pareces de fiar… lo que sucede es que hace como dos mese Jake encontró a su otra mitad, pero ella todavía no esta lista para ser como nosotros aunque le falta muy poco si no Jake no la hubiera encontrado … pero bueno deberías entrar a tu habitación=

=gracias=dije entrando a la habitación la cual era de color azul claro, tenia una gran cama matrimonial con un edredón de color plateado con detalles negros, podía ver enfrente de este pegado ala pared una gran televisión de plasma con un gran mueble lleno de libros música y Dvd, al otro extremo había un pequeño escritorio con algunos libros regados pero no me sorprendió el gran tamaño de la habitación puesto que en mi antigua habitación era un poco mas pequeña, lo que en realidad me sorprendió es que en un mueble justo alado de la cama había ropa al parecer para mi, pero no lo pensé mucho porque me sentía cansado mentalmente después de toda esa información nueva que procesar mi cabeza era todo un lió pero decidí relajarme con una buena ducha., me quite la ropa y abrí el grifo del agua fría lo que me destenso mucho, Salí del baño y note que me había olvidado meter ropa limpia para ponerme, así que me puse una toalla en la cintura, pero algo me paro en mi lugar era el espejo ese chico era yo tenia mas músculos, no era que yo me quejara antes ni nada de eso pero guau me veía genial deduje que fue por el cambio.

Salí del baño y note una cosa que no había visto un armario, me acerque y lo abrí y descubrí que adentro había ropa femenina, supuse que se habían equivocado… en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió, voltee espantado por que no estaba vestido y entonces vi que el intruso era Bella.

=Pero ¿Qué demo…

=perdón no sabia que te estabas cambiando, lo siento no te quiero molestar pero vine por un par de libros que había dejado en mi escritorio dijo y se acerco a este agarro los libros, pero yo estaba petrificado con lo que había dicho como que MI escritorio… seguro oí mal claro…

=en verdad lo siento=dijo mientras yo seguía igual= pero creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que compartiremos habitación…


	9. nuevos miembros

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de la casa de la noche a si que agradecimientos a P.C. y kristin Cast**

**_t amo con toda la profundidad y amplitud y altura que mi alma puede alcansar..._  
><strong>

Vane: ¿Qué onda Fanfictors?

Mily: ¿fanfictors? ¿Qué es eso Vane? Se dice oliwiiis mundo que pasa por su cabeza

Vane: zorry, soy nueva en esto… no te enojes Mily soy un se humano ¿me perdonas? Ademas se escucha mejor –.–

Mily: hay vane sabes que te quiero (matar) pero te kiero, jaja ntc mensi, ademas yo soy tambien nueva en esto ni siquiera le se \:

Vane: en eso tienes razon… pero bueno el punto de esta excentrica convesacion mmm… ¿Cuál es?, seguro es para preguntar si nuestra historia esta chida ¿no?

Mily: ¿ke estas queriendo decir? Claro que esta chida para que veas pones el siguiente capitulo querida amiguita y callate

Vane: siempre tan agresiva no?... creo que en eso diferenciamos yo soy la pacifica y tu la que siempre me quiere golpear

Mily: pzz obvio somos el ying y el yang jaajaja sabes que t adoro

Vane: eso si… bno por k no seguim0z nuestra platica para otro capitulo los fanfictors querran leer y nosotros con nuestras cosas

Mily: tu y tus Fanfictors jijjij bno oki ai les va mundo…

* * *

><p><em>=en verdad lo siento=dijo mientras yo seguía igual= pero creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que compartiremos habitación…<em>

=¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿no hay otra habitación? Digo para no estar incomodos=dije nervioso ¿Cómo puedo dormir con ese angel a mi lado? ¿dios me odia eso es seguro? Como dormir si solo con esa sonrisa me encandila y esos ojos… demonios

=las demas habitaciones estan ocupadas y hay un par pero esa es para los humanos que siempre visitan la mansión=

=¿visitan?=dije confuso

=si bueno es que tenemos que mantener las apariencias entonces nos hacemos amigos de los humanos dentro de todo tenemos una vida como cualquiera. Como sea te tendreas que conformar con esta habitación=dijo ella restandole importancia

=lo siento es que no te quiero incomodar=dije intranquilo= ¿algun dia podre tener una vida casi como la de un humano?= dije esperanzado

= claro en poco tiempo lo podras hacer, ademas que duermas conmigo no es problema como quiera se acostumbra aquí tener un compañero= lo dijo de una forma que me hizo sentir como si me estuviera perdiendo algo

=bien eso me hace sentir mejor…

=escuche lo que Emmet te conto=dijo ella llegando al punto= lo siento no quise escuchar pero aquí es imposible= frunci el señño por lo que ella explico= un vampiro que pasa su primer año de edad desarrolla un oido excepcional y otras cosas mas=

Asenti por que habia algo mas importante en este momento= ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste exactamente que me platico Emmet= dije inseguro

=lo de Jake. El es una gran persona y por lo que se que estar separado de tu alma gemela cuando la encuentras es muy doloroso, en fin creo que debes ser muy discreto con este tema…

=lo entiendo perfectamente= dije molesto quien creia que era yo ella yo sabia que era un tema mas que delicado no lo iba a ventilar.

=tranquilo se que eres un buen chico pero Jake es mi hermano y no me gusta verlo sufrir por eso te lo pedi=

=entiendo=

=bien ahora hablaremos sobre los horarios ¿te parece bien?=

=pues…

Antes de poder contestar vi que Bella se tensaba y algo parecido a un borron entro ala habitación y entonces se detuvo enfrente de Bella y hay me percate que era Rose la cual se veiacon una mueca de preocupación

=bella ya sucedio esta en la estancia de segundo piso=

=entiendo debo ir para haya=dijo Bella= podrias esperar a Edward para que se cambie= entonces me di cuenta seguia con una tuaya en la cintura, me avergoncé y escuche la risita de Rose

=claro ahora vete Jake va a necesitar tu ayuda=

Bella se fue y Rose me arrastro al baño diciendome que me apurara si no queria que todo sucederia antes de que llegaramos por lo que me percate que no sabia absolutamente de que estaban hablando, ya le preguntaria asi que me dedique a ponerme la ropa que tenia. La persona que la escojio si sabia, no era que yo supiera mucho de moda pero se veia que estaban convinada la ropa. despabilándome me termine de cambiar cuando Sali Rose me arrastro afuera y me empezo a guiar ahora podia apreciar mejor la mancion era enorme se veia que tenia clase por como estaba decorada tenia colores cremas nada que ver con lo que yo me imaginaria de un vampiro, en nuestro camino encontre varias puerta todas tenian su propio estilo y de alguna forma asian que el lugar se viera exotico caminamos hasta una especie de sala de estar en donde habian varias personas formando un circulo una de esas personas sobresalia y era Bella de alguna forma ella brilla entre todos era como si tuviera una aureola arriba de ella todo el tiempo. Bella volteo y nos indico que nos acercaramos rose me enpujo mientras las personas asian una espacio para dejarnos pasar y hay lo vi era Jake arrodillado enfrente del sillon con una expresión triste pero con un brillo de adoración en sus ojos por lo que diriji mi mirada a lo que adoraba tanto y la vi era una pequeña bueno mas o menos tenia la edad de Bella pero tenia un aura de inociencia que asia que pareciera una niña, ella estaba acostada en el sillon con los ojos cerrados, era blanca, con el cabello largo y negro tenia una conflexion frágil…

=ya es hora=dijo una chica que parecia un duende tenia el cabello negro y corto con las puntas apuntandos a todas partes, era menudita y delicada, tenia una sonrisa picara en la cara y un brillo travieso por lo que ella debe ser una diablita con cara de inocente que me recordaba a mi madre me puse triste pero no por mucho pues senti la mano de alguien en mi hombro, cuando voltie me di cuenta que era Bella quien me veia con una expresión que no pude descifrar pues estaba tan cargada de sentimientos que senti la necesidad de retirar mi mirada= Jake es hora

El solo asintió y toco la frente de la pequeña entonces brillo algo entre el y la niña era parecido a lo que Bella y yo habíamos tenido. Cuando dejo de brillar vi alrededor todos parecían felices incluso Bella tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, cuando volví mi vista vi que jake besaba la mano de la pequeña la cual seguía inconsciente.

=sera mejor que la lleves a la habitación Jake=dijo una chica blanca de cabellos color caramelo parecia muy maternal a pesar de tener mas o menos mi edad= creo que hay podra descansar=

=claro, Alice podrias ayudarme a cuidarla no quiero que se inquiete cuando se despierte solo conmigo=dijo este a la chica duende

=creo que sera lo mejor =dijo esta despidiendose de un chico que estaba atrás de ella= ah bienvenido Edward=dijo dandome un beso en el cachete lo cual hizo que Bella se tensara por un momento y luego regresara a su estado indiferente mientras Alice soltaba una risita= tranquila =le mormura a Bella la cual asintio y se sonrojo.

=creo que tambien debo presentarme=dijo la chica de cabellos color caramelo= yo soy Esme y el es Carlisle=dijo señalando al rubio atrás de ella

=mucho gusto=dijo amablemente mientras yo asentia

=yo soy jasper compañero de Alice=dijo otro rubi mas musculoso parecia ser una persona tranquila.

=mucho gusto= mientras estrechaba su mano

=esperen, esperen falto yo= dijo una voz a mi espalda, cuando voltie vi a una chica de cabellos rubios rojizo, alta, con una sonrisa socarrona y un brillo sensual= yo soy Tanya =dijo ella dando me un sonoro beso en el cachete mientras yo veia de reojo a Bella que se habia vuelto a tensar mientras sus hermosas manos se serraban en puños.

=amor haces que le duela a Bella=dijo un chico musculoso casi tanto como Emmet era igual de palido que todos y tenia un cabello negro corto parecia un maton pero al verlo a los ojos tenia un sentimiento de adoración que hacia que me dejara de intimidar.

=lo siento=dijo Tanya con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras que el maton la agarraba por la cintura y la pegaba a su pecho= oh sierto el es Dimitri mi compañero

=hola=dije inseguro pues todavía no entendia ¿Por qué le duele a Bella? Que queria decir con eso.

=bien creo que es hora de ir a descansar= dijo Carlisle= mañana podremos integrar a los nuevos miembros= todos asintieron y nos fuimos llendo hay me di cuenta de algo las diferentes puertas eran por las diferentes parejas que vivian hay hasta que en el corredor solo quedamos Bella y yo.

= ¿viven mas personas aquí de las que conoci?=

=bueno pues…


	10. Verdades

Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthepanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.

la historia si es mia pero tome un poco de idea de La casa de la noche... asi que tambien agradecimientos a P.C. y Kristen Cast autoras de la saga.

* * *

><p><em>= ¿viven mas personas aquí de las que conocí?=<em>

=bueno pues… si vive Kate y Garrett, Irina y Laurent, Sam y Emily, Seth y Jane pero ellos están tomando unas vacaciones, así que no los conocerás en algún tiempo= pensando

=Bella ¿Qué quiso decir Dimitri con que te va a doler?=

=creo que es hora de dormir= dijo ella entrando a la habitación la cual a pesar de estar en la oscuridad podía verla como si hubiera luz hasta creo que mejor= es mejor que te pongas algo mas cómodo, en la gaveta hay ya ropa para ti=dijo mientras ella acomodaba algunas cosas por lo que vi eran unos papeles que parecían importantes

=esta bien= dije abriendo la gaveta donde encontré ropa para dormir así que me dirigí al baño y me quites la ropa que llevaba y me puse el pantalón de piyama, pensé en ponerme la camiseta para dormir pero siempre me a incomodado y no creía que ha bella le molestaría o si?. Cuando Salí del baño vi al pequeño ángel que estaba apagando una laptop y cuando volteo a verme se quedo estática unos segundos en los cuales sentí una extraña sensación recorrerme el cuerpo, y Bella se dio cuenta lo que estaba asiendo y aparto la mirada mientras ella agarraba un montón de ropa y se dirigía al baño empujándome en el proceso.

Me di cuenta que estaba cansado y era raro pues ya había dormido mucho pero no les preste atención así que me dirigí a la cama la cual es muy cómoda y me arrope cuidando no tocar el lado en el cual Bella dormiría cuando escuche que la puerta era abierta y hay me movió hasta el piso cuando la vio ella con un chorlito de dormir y una blusita de tirantes que no le tapaba el ombligo, dios ella seria mi perdición.

Respire profundamente mientras ella se acostaba a mi lado de la cama y se acurrucaba mientras yo volteaba a otro lado y cerré los ojos un buen rato pero no podía dormir con ese Ángel que me ponía tan nervioso hasta que sin darme cuenta me dormí.

=edward= escuche que Bella me llamaba pero no me quería despertar= por favor Edward= dijo con una voz tan dulce que hizo que me levantara de un salto pues no me había dado cuenta que bella estaba a mi lado y con mi movimiento hizo que se tambaleara pero la agarre antes de que se cayera.

Tenerla en mis brazos era tan maravilloso era una sensación que me hacia sentir completo y mirar sus ojos me asían sentir que podía morir feliz en ese momento, pero todo se arruino pues se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

=Bella Edward vamos a Desayunar seguro tienen hambre= dijo una voz que pude identificarla como la de Dimitri

=si ya vamos=dijo mientras se soltaba de mi= vamos= susurro dándome la mano tímidamente mientras que yo sonreía, pero me di cuenta que yo seguía en piyamas, pero Bella pareció leerme la mente pues me contesto= no hay problema todos desayunamos recién levantados así que hay que apurarnos por que Emmet es capas de acabarse los waffles=dijo jalándome mientras salíamos del cuarto.

Caminamos varios pasillos y escaleras lo cual demostraba mi teoría que la casa parecía un laberinto =Bella ¿no es demasiado espacio para 18 persona? =

=lo dices por que es muy grande pero no por que hay 11 habitaciones para dormir una gran sala de juegos que tiene dos entradas, sala de estar la cual la conociste ayer= dijo mientras yo asentía= la biblioteca, la oficina de Carlisle y Esme, la sala de arte, la sala de cine el recibidor y la cocina= dijo restándole importancia

=pero si es muy grande= dije sorprendido

=si pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí para no aburrirnos, bueno ya llegamos = dijo suavemente mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina y hay vi a todos, lo que puedo decir de lo que presencie, era que todo era un desastre de la buena forma, pues unos estaban sentados comiendo como Carlisle y Esme que comían tranquilamente agarrados de la mano, mientras Alice brincaba alrededor buscando algo con unas pequeñas piyamas rosadas y Jasper que traía unos pantalones de piyamas de cuadros y una camiseta delgada blanca, la seguía intranquilo cuidando que no le sucediera nada al no poner atención al camino. Emmet traía unas piyamas de dibujitos muy aniñados y estaba escuchando música a todo volumen y comía como si toda la humanidad dependiera de eso, Rose que traía unos pequeños shorts y blusita pegada parecidos a los de Bella, le gritaba que apagara lo que ella llamaba porquería mientras se maquillaba, Dimitri seguía con la mirada a Tanya traía un conjunto de pantaloncillos negros y blusa de tirantes, caminaba sensualmente por la cocina mientras preparaba lo que parecía el desayuno, Ángela traía una bata blanca larga y comía tímidamente mientras era observada por Jake traía unos pantalones negros de piyama sin camisa y la miraba como si fuera un ciego que por primera vez hubiera visto el sol.

=hola =dijo Bella y yo dirigiéndonos a la mesa en donde estaba Carlisle, Esme, Dimitri, Ángela y Jake, mientras todos ellos decían hola menos Ángela que no apartaba su vista del plato.

=buenos días y dejen de pelear= dijo bella estirándose y acomodándose el cabello rápidamente

=hola Bellz= dijo Emmet con comida en la boca= hola Ed=

=hola= mientras sonreía a todo el mundo

= ¿Qué cosa rica hiciste de desayunar mi querida hermana?=dijo Bella

=waffles= contesto Tanya= a que no te lo esperabas=

=no claro que no como nunca los haces=dijo sarcástica

=si tanto te molesta que los cocine has el desayuno tu= refunfuño apuntándole con la espátula a Bella que no le

=no mi amor tus waffles son lo mejor a que si ¿chicos?= dijo Dimitri

=claro= contestaron a coro sin prestarle realmente atención de lo que hablaban

=Bella ¿no has visto mi Celular?= dijo Alice viendo por todo el lugar

=si lo vi en la sala de juegos=dijo perezosamente bella sentándose en la mesa junto a Ángela que le sonrió tímida y se voltio para seguir comiendo

=bien= mientras desaparecía un segundo y al otro estaba en el mismo lugar de antes =gracias no recordaba donde lo había dejado, bueno Jasper vamos a arreglarnos que tenemos cosa que hacer y luego nos vamos, adiós chicos= mientras arrastraba al susodicho por el pasillo mientras daba saltitos

Bella y yo comimos en silencio mientras yo observaba la cocina con detenimiento, era muy hermosa tenia colores claros todo estaba muy equipado se veía. Tenía un aire acogedor y calido.

= Edward, Ángela acompáñenme=dijo con aire autoritario Carlisle sin perder la tranquilidad de su frase hablaba de una forma que me hacia sentir que el era el jefe pero sin imponerse tenia un cierto aire a su alrededor de respeto pensaba mientras me acercaba junto con Ángela a Carlisle.

=Jake sentado= dijo Esme maternalmente mientras el aludido se sentaba maldiciendo por lo bajo y refunfuñando= Bella tu también = por fin la vi y ella también se regresaba a su lugar con aire perturbado mientras le decía a Esme un lo siento muy bajito pero lo alcance a escuchar mientras me retiraba siguiendo a Carlisle por el corredor. Por fin se paro delante de una puerta y la abrió mientras nos indicaba que pasáramos con un movimiento de cabeza entramos y lo primero que vi fue una bonita habitación muy acogedora de color beige en la cual se encontraba un gran sofá color café oscuro, un escritorio alejado de este del mismo color en el cual había varios papeles, en las paredes se veían algunos títulos y fotos, además de un estante de muchos libros de los cuales vi que eran de medicina. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando Carlisle nos hizo sentar en el sofá y el se paro enfrente de nosotros.

=bueno chicos se que esto es nuevo y alucinante para ustedes, en verdad los comprendo y por eso mismo los traje aquí= dijo dulcemente mientras se inclinaba y se sentaba en medio de Ángela y yo lo cual hizo percatarme de que Ángela era muy tímida.

= ¿Qué quieres decirnos?= pregunte irritado pues no continuaba

=bien pero por favor no me interrumpan hasta que yo haya terminado= asentimos y el continuo= hace ya hace muchos siglos un hombre de mucho dinero violo a una joven provinciana del pueblo de donde era, ella hundida en la vergüenza se refugio en la iglesia donde la cuidaron y hay descubrió que el hombre la había embarazado, y aunque su pequeño fuera un bastardo ella se sentía feliz de tener un rallito de sol para alegrarle la vida que había sido destruida, ella decidió quedarse en la iglesia mientras daba a luz y hay mismo dio a luz a un pequeño varón el cual llamo Jonás ella vivió feliz con su pequeño algunos años hasta que fue encontrada por el hombre que la deshonro y el al ver al pequeño que era idénticamente igual a el se lo quiso llevar pero la madre del pequeño no lo dejo y el hombre enojado la mato enfrente de su hijo. El pequeño fue cuidado en la iglesia hasta la adolescencia donde descubrió que el era un vampiro, al parecer la combinación genética de sus padres fue lo que causo que el fuera el primero. El dándose cuenta que era diferente a los demás decidió vengarse de su padre, así que primero se acerco a la pequeña hija de este y la enamoro entonces el padre descubriendo el amorío de su hija la encaro y en ese preciso momento Jonás lo mato encajándole un crucifijo en el corazón mientras el padre moría lentamente violo a la hija y cuando termino violo a las doncellas= suspiro mientras nosotros asimilamos lo dicho= después se quemo a el mismo y dejando embarazadas a las mujeres sus hijos eran vampiros llegando a ser en pocas generaciones muchos vampiros los humanos se dieron cuanta y nos dieron casa hasta dejarnos muy pocos, luego otra combinación genética hizo que los genes se esparcieran por todo el mundo asiendo que cual quien persona con cierta cantidad de mutación se volviera vampiro=

=espera, espera, estas diciendo que los vampiros son producto de una violación= dije queriendo asegurarme de lo que había dicho

=a si es, bueno como podrán en este momento darse cuenta que tienen instintos que por el momento no podrán controlar hasta que tengan un año de vida vampirica=

= ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo controlarlo?= dijo susurrando Ángela mientras veía en un punto en especifico ignorándonos

=quiere decir por ejemplo su fuerza por lo pronto los volverá torpes y durante los primeros meses tendrán un gran apetito de sangre y si están cerca de los humanos los dañaran= suspiro= miren hay varias cuestiones por las que se les esconde a los vampiros el primer año, primero como ya les dije su torpeza, y segundo verán a las personas normales como comida y si uno de los vampiros recién nacidos toma sangre humana se corrompe, pierde su humanidad y matara a cual quiera que se interponga en su camino. Nosotros que ya pasamos ese camino dejamos de desear la sangre humana, claro que es por que nunca la probamos cuando éramos recién nacidos si no nos hubiéramos vueltos locos por ella. La única sangre que probamos cuando recién nacemos es la de los animales que nos da fuerza para sobrevivir claro esta que no es muy rica= dijo divertido

=espera, Bella me dio de su sangre= dije confuso

=Jake también me dio de su sangre= dijo Ángela débilmente

=hay excepciones= suspiro dándose cuenta que no le entendíamos= chicos normalmente un recién nacido como les dije toma sangre de animales pero hay veces que este encuentra a su mitad y esta le da su sangre que la saciara mas que cualquier otro tipo de sangre, de hecho yo recomiendo que cuando una persona se convierta en uno de los nuestros este ya tenga a su mitad para evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro con humanos y le da mayor fuerza al recién nacido=

=eso quiere decir…= dijimos Ángela y yo

=si Bella y Jake son sus otras mitades…


End file.
